fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dieck/Supports
With Wade C Support *'Dieck:' Yo, Wade. Come over here for a sec. *'Wade:' Eh? Yes? *'Dieck:' Pay more attention to what's going on around you. You could have nine lives, and it still wouldn't be enough, the way you fight. *'Wade:' But Bro, I'm still alive. With my strength, I can crush anything that crosses my path... *'Dieck:' The idiots who said that in the past all got killed early on. Don't worry me so much. *'Wade:' Well.. If you say so. *'Dieck:' Got it? Good. You don't have to go all out all the time. B Support *'Dieck:' ...Wade. *'Wade:' Bro! Did you see me just now!? I took on three guys with one swing... *'Dieck:' Do you even remember what I told you before? *'Wade:' Huh? Um... Attack? *'Dieck:' No! I told you to pay more attention to what's going on around you! *'Wade:' But Bro, fighting like that just doesn't sit well with me. I'm getting stronger, too. I'll get strong enough so I can crush anything that comes at me. *Wade leaves* *'Dieck:' Wade! ...That kid can't sit still, can he. A Support *'Wade:' Bro... *'Dieck:' What? *'Wade:' Sorry, you win. The other day I almost got killed, and then I remembered what you told me. Maybe I was getting carried away... *'Dieck:' I see. *'Wade:' So after that, I've been following your advice... *'Dieck:' I can see that you have, 'cause you're still alive. If you can pay attention to the bigger picture, you won't get killed so easily. There's no need to rush. With your strength, you can impress people without always rushing in like that. *'Wade:' ...Bro, you okay? You're like, praising me. It feels...weird. *'Dieck:' Ah, shut up. Come on, let's go. With Lot C Support *'Lot:' Bro, what do you think about our employer? *'Dieck:' That kid, Roy? What do you think? *'Lot:' I like him. He's pretty impressive for someone so young. *'Dieck:' Yeah, he is. But... He's young. Too young. *'Lot:' Well, I guess you're right, but... *'Dieck:' I understand why you support him. He's a nice guy, and he's got the brains and guts. But... The battles now are still easy. When he gets to a real battle, in a life or death situation... That's when we'll see how he really is. B Support *'Dieck:' Years ago...when I just became a mercenary... I was only concerned about spreading my fame. *'Lot:' Really... You had such times, too? *'Dieck:' Our squad was sent right in the middle of the enemy lines. We were supposed to go deep into Bern and kill the enemy leader. We waited underground for days...and then the time came. When we went out... dozens of arrows rained down on us. *'Lot:' ! Why...? *'Dieck:' Our employer... He purposely put us there so he could buy time for himself to escape. Our squad was decimated. They killed us all, except for me. They left me alive for torturing purposes. *'Lot:' ...... *'Dieck:' We mercenaries are simply disposables in their eyes. That's the norm. If you don't think like that, you won't be able to take it... *'Lot:' But...that kid, Roy... *'Dieck:' Yeah...he's different. If only I'd known him before... A Support *'Dieck:' So... Looks like we're both still alive. *'Lot:' Yeah. *'Dieck:' ...Funny, isn't it? *'Lot:' What is? *'Dieck:' We're mercenaries. We don't give a damn about who wins, all we care about are our money and our lives. We're best to just walk off rather than stay and get killed. But...it's weird. We're going through all these incredibly tough battles, and I still don't feel like running off. Roy...he makes me feel like I can die for his purpose and not have any regrets. *'Lot:' Of course. I feel that way, too. With Shanna C Support *'Shanna:' Hey, Captain! *'Dieck:' Shanna, please. Not 'Captain.' *'Shanna:' Why? Back in Ilia, we always call our leader the captain. *'Dieck:' It doesn't suit me. *'Shanna:' All right, um... Okay, then I'll call you Bro, like Lot and Wade do. *'Dieck:' No. *'Shanna:' Shoot, can't use that, either? *'Dieck:' Just call me Dieck, like you always have. *'Shanna:' No! I feel left out when they call you Bro and I just call you Dieck. *'Dieck:' Don't be ridiculous. Come on, let's go. *'Shanna:' Hey wait! Dieck! B Support *'Dieck:' Shanna, I see you fighting on your own a lot. *'Shanna:' Yeah. I'm on a pegasus, see? I have a different movement pace than the others, so it's easier to fight on my own... *'Dieck:' All right, then, I want you to slow down to our pace from now on. *'Shanna:' What? But I'm doing fine on my own! *'Dieck:' Everyone gets worried when you just go charging in like that. *'Shanna:' But if I get stronger... *'Dieck:' Can you stand up against a legion in the thousands? *'Shanna:' ...Um, no. *'Dieck:' Then make sure you match your pace with the others, to make sure we can win. *'Shanna:' To make sure we can win, huh? *'Dieck:' Wars aren't fought alone, you know. *'Shanna:' Yeah... A Support *'Shanna:' Dieck! See how I've been adjusting my pace to the others lately? *'Dieck:' Yeah... But you shouldn't trust them too much, either. *'Shanna:' Huh? That's different than what you were saying before! *'Dieck:' What I said then was a guideline for fighting. What I'm saying now is a guideline for a mercenary. *'Shanna:' For a mercenary... *'Dieck:' A mercenary has to fend for himself. No one's gonna be looking out for you. You've got to be skeptical. You should even be wary that I might be giving out orders just so I can ensure my own safety. *'Shanna:' That's not a problem. *'Dieck:' Eh? *'Shanna:' You wouldn't be thinking things like that. *'Dieck:' You never know. *'Shanna:' I know. So do Lot and Wade. That's why we can entrust our lives to you. *'Dieck:' ...Don't get cocky, kid. *'Shanna:' Teehee... With Clarine C Support *'Clarine:' Excuse me, would you mind sitting still? I'll heal your wounds for you... *'Dieck:' What's a kid like you doing in the battlefield? *'Clarine:' !! *'Dieck:' Are you lost? Where are your parents? *'Clarine:' !!! You infidel! Do you have any idea who... *'Dieck:' Yeah, yeah, you're the kid of some high rank nobility, right? That still doesn't explain why you're here. *'Clarine:' !!!! You filthy...! Listen in awe! I am Clarine of the Reglay family of Etruria! *'Dieck:' What? Then you're Lord Pent's... *'Clarine:' Do you know my father? *'Dieck:' Klein's little sister... *'Clarine:' ! You know Klein, too!? Who...are you...? *'Dieck:' No, it's nothing. Forget it. *'Clarine:' No, it's not nothing! *'Dieck:' Clarine, was it? Be careful out there. *Dieck leaves* *'Clarine:' What!? Wait! ...Who is he... B Support *'Clarine:' ...So, I'm telling you to speak! Who are you? Keeping quiet won't benefit you in any way! *'Dieck:' Don't you ever shut up? Gimme a break, kid... *'Clarine:' My name is Clarine! *'Dieck:' Fine. Well, Miss Clarine, I don't really approve of girls going around chasing after guys' asses. *'Clarine:' What!? You have such a foul mouth...! *'Dieck:' Exactly. You don't want to be around someone like me, now, do you? *'Clarine:' ...I will not be fooled. You are just trying to drive me away. *'Dieck:' Geez, she's not cute at all... Are you really part of that family? *'Clarine:' That's it! I wanted to ask about my brother! *'Dieck:' Dammit, I'm falling into her pace! Cunning kid... *'Clarine:' My name is Clarine! *Dieck leaves* *'Clarine:' Wait! Wait, I say! A Support *'Dieck:' ...All right, you win. I'll tell you. So just stop following me everywhere... *'Clarine:' Finally, we understand each other. Please begin, I am listening. *'Dieck:' It's really not that big of a deal... It's just that I once worked for your family as a pitfighter. *'Clarine:' !? Then... Are you Dieck? *'Dieck:' Yeah? *'Clarine:' Really? I always wanted to meet you, Dieck! *'Dieck:' What's that supposed to mean? *'Clarine:' You saved my brother's life! *'Dieck:' Who told you? *'Clarine:' Everyone! My father, my mother, my brother... I grew up hearing all these good things about you. *'Dieck:' ...... *'Clarine:' When you left, I was still little... I remember that I always regretted not being able to see you. But now, here we are! *'Dieck:' I see... Well, now you've seen me. Satisfied? *'Clarine:' Yes. *'Dieck:' Good. Then you'll stop hovering around me wherever I go, right? *'Clarine:' Oh, I'll follow you everywhere! *'Dieck:' What... *'Clarine:' If you saved my brother's life, then that means you are an important person to me as well. And I want you to tell me what my brother was like when he was young... *'Dieck:' ...I don't think so. *Dieck leaves* *'Clarine:' Oh! Wait, Dieck! I won't let you go! With Rutger C Support *'Dieck:' ! *'Rutger:': ...I see you haven't lost your skill. *'Dieck:' ...Rutger... I keep telling you not to suddenly pop up and attack from behind! Geez, I'd never have enough lives if I had to put up with you. *'Rutger:': Ha... It's already decided that I'll the first one to land a blow on your back. *'Dieck:' All right, obviously we were out to kill each other when we were on different sides. But why the hell are you trying to slice me in half when we're on the same side? *'Rutger:': The others bore me. I need someone of your strength to duel with. *'Dieck:' So I'm gonna get killed because you're bored. Wonderful. *'Rutger:': Oh, sure... As if you've ever let my sword touch you. *'Dieck:' What do you think! I want to live too, you know! *'Rutger:': I'll get you next time for sure. *'Dieck:' Geez... B Support *'Dieck:' ...... *Rutger is watching him...* *'Dieck:' Hey! I thought I told you to stop that! Persistent, aren't you...! *'Rutger:': ...... *'Dieck:' ...? You seem to be in a bad mood. Did something happen? *'Rutger:': ...... *'Dieck:' Lemme guess... You found a personal enemy in Bern's ranks? *'Rutger:': ! *'Dieck:' Guess I hit the spot. Then how come you're taking it out on me? *'Rutger:': ...I saw the soldier who led the attack on my hometown, Bulgar. But when I reached him...he was already dead. It was you, Dieck. Those sword marks...it had to be you. *'Dieck:' ...Sorry. If I had known, I would have left him to you. *'Rutger:': ...This is a battlefield. Enemies don't belong to anybody. *'Dieck:' Rutger... Can't you relax a little more? *'Rutger:': ...... *Rutger leaves* *'Dieck:' You can't rush through life... A Support *'Dieck:' Rutger, you all right? You don't look well. *'Rutger:': ...I'm having trouble sleeping. *'Dieck:' Is it about the leader of the Bulgar attack you saw the other day? *'Rutger:': ...No. Well...maybe. Even after I see him dead, my nightmares still persist. At that attack... They left only me alive... The reason was because I...didn't look like a Sacae native. *'Dieck:' Tough to kill someone with the same colored skin. But you do have Sacaean blood in you, don't you? *'Rutger:': Yes. My father's mother and my mother's father were Sacaean. Bulgar is near Bern's border, so there are a lot of mixed people there. But usually the Sacaean side is stronger in mixed childrens' appearanaces. But I... Only in me did the Bern side come out more, so I was kept alive... The people of Bulgar...they were kind to me, even though I looked different... But they...they were killed, so brutally! I must destroy Bern...! That one man isn't enough to satisfy my revenge... *'Dieck:' ...I thought you had some kind of burden, but now I see it clearly... Well, guess I'll go along with you. *'Rutger:': I have no need for sympathy! *'Dieck:' Come on, you know how strong I am, right? If you really want to take on Bern, then there's no better ally than me. What do you say? *'Rutger:': ...Suit yourself. *'Dieck:' And so I will. Well then, let's go, partner! *Dieck leaves* *'Rutger:': Dieck... I'm sorry. With Klein C Support *'Klein:' Excuse me. *'Dieck:' Do you need something, General Klein? *'Klein:' Dieck...you don't recognize me? *'Dieck:' ...Well, well. I never would've thought that you still remember me. *'Klein:' ! I recognized you at once! You didn't seem to notice me, so I decided to talk to you... *'Dieck:' 13 years... Little Master Klein is all grown up, I see. *'Klein:' You can stop calling me Little Master. I'm already 19 now. I've been working as a general under the king himself. *'Dieck:' Yeah, I know. You've become quite an individual. ...How are Lord Pent and his wife? *'Klein:' They're laid-back as usual. Regardless of the coup d'etat, they still don't seem to be that concerned at all. I really envy them sometimes. *'Dieck:' Well, you've become pretty impressive yourself. *'Klein:' What? What do you mean? *'Dieck:' Well, we can talk about that another time. *Dieck leaves* *'Klein:' Dieck! But we just met... B Support *'Dieck:' Klein! Don't come out front that much. *'Klein:' This is still a safe position. *'Dieck:' You bowmen should stay in the back and cover for us. There's no need for you to come out and put yourself in danger. *'Klein:' Dieck, I told you, I'm not a child any more. Until now, I've been leading a squad and fighting in the front all the time. *'Dieck:' Sorry, but you're still 'Little Master Klein' in my eyes. If I let you get hurt, I wouldn't know what to say to Lord Pent. *'Klein:' ...If you're being so considerate, then you should come back to our mansion. Dieck, when this war ends, do you want to return home with me? Father and Mother would certainly appreciate it... *'Dieck:' Klein, I appreciate your consideration. But if you really care about your household, then you should stop chatting with a lowly mercenary like me. It won't be good for your future. *'Klein:' !? What... *'Dieck:' You're only talking to me like this because we're in a war. Got it? *'Klein:' ...... A Support *'Klein:' Dieck. *'Dieck:' ...Klein, I told you not to come talk to me this often. *'Klein:' ...I wanted to tell you a story. I want you to listen because we're in such turbulent times. ...It was 15 years ago, at Aquleia's best arena. A noble's child was attacked by one of the lions that were to be used in the opening show. *'Dieck:' ...... *'Klein:' A young pitfighter was the one who saved the child. Ordinarily, he was a skilled swordfighter who would defeat men twice his size with ease. But this time he was up against a lion, so he didn't come out unscathed. He was wounded all over his body, and his face suffered four deep scars. *'Dieck:' ...... *'Klein:' The noble hired the swordsman who saved his child into his service. For several years, the young man served as the family's pitfighter and spread his name at the arena. But one day, he suddenly bought his freedom and left. The child, who looked up to the pitfighter as if he were his real brother thought that he was betrayed, and was saddened. ...But now I understand. You were thinking the best for our family... *'Dieck:' You... You were much too kind to me, a simple servant. Lord Pent and his wife raised me as if I were their real child, regardless of the complaints and finger-pointing going on around them. ...That's why I left. *'Klein:' ...I understand how you feel. But I don't agree with you. *'Dieck:' !? *'Klein:' You were always thinking the best for us... But did you ever consider the fact that we were concerned for you as well? I don't want us to be in a relation in which we ignore each other when we meet... *'Dieck:' ...Looks like I was being selfish. *'Klein:' ! Then you'll be with us like family again? *'Dieck:' Yeah, you win, Little Master Klein. I'll be sure to show my face to Lord Pent whenever I get the chance. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports